The Galaxy is not enough
by DutchRazor
Summary: 007 comes across a few captured Americans he recognizes as the SGC's flagship team..this is a very short story, could be continued, but could be standalone, if anyone wants a continuation drop a review.


**"The Galaxy is not enough"**

_Somewhere in the galaxy.._

He placed the demo pack. 6 minutes. Getting in was usually the easy part, getting out was a whole different story. 6 minutes and this facility would blow. He loved these Goa'Uld bases with power reactors. Unlike Soviet military bases all it took was one small charge on the reactor.

He was in a room with a power core in the middle. It wasn't very broad , but tens of meters high. He stood on a walkway circling the power core, which also lead to two doors.

He climbed back into the ventilation shaft he came through, and switched the forcefield back on via the remote. Funny these switches were sensible to magnetism, so all he had to do to open it was activate the magnet on his watch and move his watch down, in order to press the button in.

When he was a few hundred meters down the shaft he heard a familiar voice.

"Kree! Jaffa!"

"Lord Ba'al, my jaffa have captured 4 Tau'ri, and the shol'va. We have identiefied them as SG1"

"Why did you bring them to the sectret research facility. I told you not to bring anyone here"

"My lord, we were ambushed by more Tau'ri, usage of the shield in this facility was the only way to secure the prisoners"

"Very well. Do not fail me again. Bring in the prisoners".

When he looked down on the room through the ventilation shaft, he saw 4 jaffa and a a fancy dressed man. Ba'al. Two more Jaffa came in, they brought 4 green clad figures with them. 1 Jaffa, 2 men, 2 women.

"Great", he thought. "Standard issue SG team uniforms. Bloody Americans."

He glanced down at his watch. 4:00, 3:59, 3:58

"Only 3:50 left. Darn it so much for the bloody plan. Not that plan A ever worked anyway."

"Leave us!" Ba'al shouted.

"SG1, too bad O'neill isn't with you anymore. I would have liked to have him in my grasp once again. Although now I have Que'tesh, and the Shol'va". Ba'al said pleased.

"The name's Vala!" She protested angrily.

"Well I can only do so much to substitute him then, can't I?" Michtell said.

Suddenly another Ba'al came in. The door closed behind him. He took a knife from under his robe and threw it at Ba'al. Right through the wrist device. Then he took a zat and shot Ba'al.

"Ehm why did you do that?" Daniel asked.

"Not that we have a problem with it", Carter said.

The man turned into an English looking man, black hair, dark eyes.

"Holographic device on my watch, handy device" the man said.

"Who are you?" Teal'c asked.

"The name's Bond, James Bond".

"So you're a bounty huner?" Vala wondered.

"MI6, sent to destroy this facility. Which will happen in about 3 minutes"

"How did you get here? Does MI6 has a rogue operation?"

"We beam people through the gate via the Odyssee, due to my infiltrating the Lucian Alliance we could not risk anyone recognising me, so MI6 made a deal with General O'neill and the Pentagon to stage an operative on the Odyssee. Plenty of time to chat about that later, right now we got to go lads." Bond said.

"I don't like being blown up either, let's move" Michtell ordered.

"It's not far to the gate, but there are about twenty guards between us. Odysee is not in orbit above Earth currently so they can't beam us out" Bond said as he opened the door and shot two guards with his silenced Walter PPK.

Teal'c and Michtell took the staffs while Vala and Carter took their zats.

"Next one's yours Daniel" Vala said with her michivious grin.

Bond opened the door of the facility's gateroom and threw two flashbangs through.

SG1 shot the Jaffa while Bond picked of a few as well.

He took the touchpad of the PDA on his wrist and hit the speeddial for Earth.

"Damn I want one of those" Carter thought.

Stargate Command, Earth

"Incoming wormhole, General Landry to the gateroom!" Walter's voice sounded over the speakers

"Receiving SG1's IDC sir, and a transmission, audio only"

"Let's hear it" Landry said.

"SGC this is MI6 Agent 007, I got SG1 with my , we need to get out of here NOW, this facility blows in 20 seconds"

"Would be nice if you opened the door General" Mitchell's voice sounded in the microphone as well, an almost unhearable "Indeed" after it.

"Open the Iris" Landry ordered. "The iris is open".

SG1 walked through into the gateroom, Bond walking in the middle.

"Close it up!" Carter shouted.

Just as the iris closed, a thud rang against it.

"Mission accomplished sir" Bond said.

"Debriefing in 10 minutes, I want to know what the hell you were doing out there SG1" Landry said.


End file.
